The Hope of the Force
by SlumberingVoid
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the series from "An Inside Man" onwards, with Jai and his mother joining the crew and Jai becoming Ezra's boyfriend as well as Jedi himself.


Hope of the Force

Young Ezra Bridger, former petty thief now Jedi-in-training, infiltrates the Imperial Academy on his home planet of Lothal to locate important information regarding the transportation of a massive kyber crystal, essential to the Empire's secret weapons development. Ezra's cocky demeanour prepares him for anything… except fellow Lothalian cadet Jai Kell. Jai's easygoing and optimistic nature woos Ezra completely, who finds himself falling deeply in love with the other boy. However, such feelings can compromise the mission. When the sinister Inquisitor himself shows an interest in Jai, Ezra is torn between retrieving the information his friends so desperately need in the fight against the Empire, or saving the one he loves.

Lothal. One of the countless Outer Rim worlds now under the thrall of the evil Galactic Empire. The Old Republic was gone, the Jedi Order nearly eradicated, and in their place was a government that dispensed only cruelty and terror where once there had been peace and justice. Lothal before the Empire came had been an almost pristine world of rolling savannahs and lush grasslands, old standing stones and the wonderful scent of jogan blossoms on the breeze. Loth-cats stalked through the grass, hunting their favourite prey, and at night the twin moons shone gently down upon it.

No longer. At first, Lothal welcomed the Empire with open arms, for during the Clone Wars it had been repeatedly ignored in the Galactic Senate and denied vital relief supplies which the Imperials promised to bring along with badly-needed employment and skills. Had they known exactly what their beautiful and extremely resource-rich planet would be subjected to, perhaps those arms might have thrown punches.

The factories that brought jobs also destroyed many. The jogan orchards fell in swathes before the Imperial machines and flametroopers, replaced instead with great metal monsters belching smog hour on the hour. No longer did the scent of jogan blossoms permeate the plains. Instead, the air stank of metal and smoke and despair, whilst the deposed jogan farmers were herded into shanty towns and left to rot in all but name. Any who protested quickly went quiet; those who resisted were never heard of again. Eventually, the people of Lothal accepted their lot in life and went about their business under the Empire hoping that if they just kept their heads down, they might pass unnoticed, let the great machine of the Empire chew someone else up.

But not all felt this way. Some did not resist with arms or violence, but with that which is infinitely more dangerous. They resisted with words, words of inspiration and hope and defiance of the Empire's tyrannical authority. Two of these people were Mira and Ephraim Bridger, recently married but still old enough to remember what Lothal had once been and to want a chance to restore her to that, for the sake of their young son if no-one else. So they sent out these messages to the galaxy, hoping that someone would listen and be inspired. They did it for a long time, until the Empire found them and took them away. As they were loaded into the Imperial transport destined for the nearest spaceport to prison, the lieutenant overseeing the procedure spotted what looked like a child scurrying away down an alley from the house they had just ransacked but dismissed it. Another street rat, or the child of the traitors, it didn't matter. He couldn't possibly be any threat now, or ever, to the Empire.

If that lieutenant had only known how wrong he was. Seven years on, the child had grown into a cocky, snarky but caring youth by the name of Ezra Bridger. Seven years on the streets had forced him to grow up quickly, but he made sure to keep the arrogance which came with being young. Aware of the Empire having taken his parents, he made it his mission to survive and cause trouble for them as long as possible; stealing supplies, sabotaging patrols and on a couple of occasions pranking the senior officers. He expected to be doing that until the day he died until one day his life changed forever when he felt a certain presence through that innate sixth sense of his. The sense which had helped him out of dangerous or tricky situations on more than one occasion but which he couldn't explain himself. The presence turned out to be a former Jedi Padawan going by the name of Kanan Jarrus, fleeing the merciless murder of so many of his brother and sister Jedi. Kanan joined a ragtag group of rebels whose main mission was to harass the Empire in any way they could. Ezra ran into them during a routine attack on a supply convoy and after a failed attempt at filching some blasters, Ezra had ended up on the rebels' starship, an aging but powerful VCX-100 light freighter named the _Ghost_. Against his better judgement, Ezra joined them on a mission to rescue Wookiee slaves and then never left.

The crew of the _Ghost_ became a surrogate family to him; Twi'lek Hera Syndulla, the matriarch of the ship and a ruthless but caring mother figure. Kanan, the haunted and driven father. Zeb Orrelios, a gruff and fierce Lasat who was the cranky old uncle, Mandalorian teenager Sabine Wren, whose artistic madness set her up as the older sister (and occasional crush) and finally, their old and deeply annoying C1-10P unit, Chopper. Together, this ragtag group had accomplished many minor victories against the Empire, whilst Kanan used his limited knowledge of the Jedi ways and his own incomplete training to attempt to guide Ezra onto the path of becoming a Jedi Knight. However, the path to the Jedi was not easy; apart from the trials, there were also hazards. The Empire had for the past fourteen years been attempting to stamp out the remnants of the Jedi Order, and in doing so had employed ruthless agents. Ezra had already encountered one during a mission to rescue Jedi Master Luminara Unduli from a top-secret Imperial prison, which had gone badly wrong. When they got there, they found that Master Unduli had been murdered some time ago and that rumours of her survival had been perpetuated in order to lure other Jedi survivors to their deaths. They had nearly fallen victim to the orchestrator of this trap, an enigmatic and dangerous individual they knew only as the Inquisitor. Ezra still shivered as he thought of the Pau'an's malevolent smile and cruel, yellow eyes that stared into your very soul.

But the Inquisitor, and Jedi training, had been put aside for now. Through Hera's Fulcrum contacts, they had learned of a massive kyber crystal which the Empire was shipping from Christophsis for an unknown purpose. Ezra was familiar with ordinary kyber crystals and knew that this giant one posed a huge threat if the Empire successfully used it for whatever undoubtedly malevolent purpose they had in mind for it. However, the crystal convoy's route was encrypted and the decoder necessary to break it was under heavy security in the Imperial compound. Not just anyone could walk in and get it, so Ezra had come up with a plan; in order to successfully infiltrate the compound, he would go undercover at the Imperial Academy as a cadet, to train as a stormtrooper whilst hopefully managing to gain access to the decoder and steal it. Kanan hadn't been especially enamoured with the plan, but in the end had reluctantly agreed to it.

So that was how Ezra found himself wearing the crisp and utilitarian outfit of an Imperial cadet and rubbing shoulders with boys whom he might one day face on the battlefield. It wasn't a particularly comforting thought, especially since he had already become firm friends with two of his fellow squadmates.

"Dev? Dev? Dev Morgan, are you in there?"

Speaking of which, Ezra turned to face the cadet he'd grown especially close to during his time at the Academy. Jai Kell was very much like Ezra himself; fourteen years old, Lothal-born, easygoing, cheeky and handsome. Jai had tan skin, brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes that Ezra swore he could get lost in. They had instantly clicked the moment they met and Ezra could not help but feel sad as he remembered that he'd have to leave Jai behind once he'd located the decoder. He shook himself back into reality.

"Oh, yeah. That's me, Dev Morgan"

Obviously, he couldn't have signed up for the Academy under his real identity, so Sabine had come up with a new one for him. Dev Morgan, recently orphaned and seeking something useful to do with his life. At least, that's what the file said. Jai smirked.

"Wow, you must really be feeling the pressure."

"Sorry, Jai. Who's under pressure?"

He elbowed the other boy playfully and it quickly became a back-and-forth tussle.

"Well, today I can taste victory!"

"Yeah, that's what you said yesterday and you still went hungry."

At that moment, the floor suddenly descended and they found themselves at the bottom of a deep well in the floor. Looking up, they saw the familiar faces of their drill instructors staring dow. at them. Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko was thin to the point of looking emaciated, with his chin and cheekbones very pronounced. By contrast, Taskmaster Miles Grint was huge and burly, but very small-minded (not that Aresko was much brighter) and a petty bully who delighted in lording it over others, cadets or civilians alike. Both of them glared down at them.

"You are now descending into the Well and must climb out with all deliberate speed. You will be given the honour of serving as aides at Imperial headquarters. Those who lose will be serving Taskmaster Grint and wish they'd stayed at the bottom of that Well."

Grint smiled nastily, prompting several cadets to gulp. Jai puffed out his chest importantly.

"I'm taking that prize!"

Suddenly, he was roughly pushed from behind and a familiar sneering voice spoke.

"Not today, Kell!"

Nazhros Oleg was perhaps the most unpleasant person Ezra had ever known. Selfish, competitive and devoid of any sense of fair play, Oleg had marked them as his main rivals because they had beaten him repeatedly in every trial. Ezra stepped forward, snarling.

"Back off, Oleg!"

"You too, Morgan. You're both going down!"

Ezra smirked. "Actually, we're going up!"

It was a bit of a cheap shot, but it set Oleg off and he began grappling with him, but the voice of Aresko cut them off.

"The assignment begins in 5,4,3,2,1….. Now!"

Grint pressed a few buttons on his datapad and platforms began to break away from the walls, all around and above them. Evidently, they would have to hop up each level to get to the top. Ezra opened the faceplate of his helmet, winked at Jai, then quickly leapt up onto one platform as it passed and up onto another. Blushing a little, Jai pursued with a smile followed by the other cadets. By this time, Ezra was already halfway.

"How are you doing it, Dev? It's like you know where the platforms are coming from before they even move."

"Eh, it's a gift!"

Aresko, watching from above, smirked.

"Failure is not acceptable. This Empire has no use for weakness!"

So saying, he pressed another button and one of the cadets screamed as the platform he was standing on suddenly electrified, sending him plummeting. Ezra leapt easily from platform to platform, to Jai's amazement. Aresko narrowed his eyes and spoke in an undertone to Grint.

"Morgan is impressive, perhaps too impressive. Make a note of that."

Jai soon reached the platform just below Ezra's, who held out an arm and lifted him up onto it. Jai nodded and looked up to where the top was just within reach, unaware of Ezra subtly checking out his ass. Both in turn did not see Oleg climbing up onto a platform approaching them from behind. Oleg chuckled nastily as he lunged forwards to push them.

"You lose, Morgan!"

But Ezra suddenly dodged aside onto another platform just in time, pulling Jai with him once more. Oleg tried to redress his balance, but his momentum was too much and he fell with a yell onto a platform at the very bottom. Looking down at him, Ezra mockingly saluted Oleg and then quickly grabbed the rim of the pit and hoisted himself up. Jai was on his heels and both paused to take a breath before Ezra removed his helmet.

"Yes, first again!"

Jai removed his own helmet, a bashful smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, I'll get you tomorrow!"

"You said that yesterday, too."

The third cadet, Zare Leonis, pulled himself up as well just as Aresko stepped down from the observation platform.

"Well done, cadets. It seems this trial was too easy. Morgan, Kell, you both set course records."

He addressed Zare just as he was pulling his helmet off.

"And is it Leonis?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Zhare was a black-skinned boy with brown eyes and a permanently thoughtful expression. Ezra got on well enough with him but he tended to keep to himself.

"You three are today's winners. But rest assured, the next trial will be a great challenge. Follow me!"

Jai winked at Ezra and fell in line behind the commandant. Ezra, after tipping the frustrated Oleg another salute, followed with Zare bringing up the rear. As they walked, Ezra continued to check out Jai from behind. He looked really good as he walked, his body well-defined in the tight-fitting cadet uniform. Ezra was hoping to see him in a little less clothing, but the opportunity had not yet arisen. He felt his own uniform starting to get a little tight below the belt and quickly turned his thoughts away from Jai. Jai turned his head a little.

"You okay, Dev? I can feel you getting all hot under the collar."

Ezra stammered to himself, but Jai chuckled.

"Already getting nervous about me knocking you off your perch?"

Ezra sighed in relief.

"No more than usual, which is to say never!"

Neither of them noticed Aresko looking at Jai in suspicion. He muttered to Grint.

"Take note of that. It seems we may have found another one for the Inquisitor's special project."

LATER ON

Ezra walked in formation, this time in the lead with Jai behind him. As they walked, an old C1-10P astromech in the standard matte black of all Imperial droids trundled past. Without breaking stride, Ezra subtly signaled with his index and pinky fingers and the droid grunted in confirmation. As it passed them, Zare looked after it in suspicion.

The droid, one of Ezra's fellow rebels, rolled out of the compound and flashed the torch he had in place of a third photoreceptor before turning to go back inside. Across from the compound, a young woman in brightly painted Mandalorian armour raised her visor and turned to her companion, a bulky purple humanoid with pronounced facial hair. She nodded, then activated the comlink built into her helmet.

"Spectre-5 to _Ghost_. Looks like the kid passed the first test. He's inside Imperial HQ."

"Copy that, Spectre-5. _Ghost_ standing by."

These were the rest of the rebels that made up the _Ghost_ crew. The Mandalorian girl was Sabine Wren, of Clan Wren and a former graduate of the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, now devoted rebel. Her armour and twin blaster pistols were highly customized with unique colours and her helmet had a distinctive bird-shape to the visor along with a pair of Jaig eyes painted on it. The other was a Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios, a fierce and gruff warrior whose home planet of Lasan had dared to question Imperial authority and been ruthlessly sacked, resulting in the near-extinction of the entire Lasat species. Both of their pasts were scarred by the Empire and both loved any excuse to strike back or humiliate it. Meanwhile, on the _Ghost_ far up in space, Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus waited nervously for news to proceed. Hera was the daughter of the Twi'lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla and continued in his footsteps by leading a rebellion of her own, whilst Kanan was a former Jedi Padawan who had survived Order 66 when his master sacrificed herself to allow him a chance to escape. He was still haunted by memories of her falling to blaster fire even as she continued to fight. He was the most nervous of all of them regarding Ezra's mission; he didn't like it when the boy took risks and after the encounter with the Inquisitor on Stygeon Prime, he was feeling especially protective of him.

MEANWHILE, IN IMPERIAL HQ

Jai, Ezra and Zare exited the turbolift at the same time, but whilst Jai turned right towards the barracks, Ezra turned left towards the administration offices. Zare stared after him, then followed discreetly. As Ezra approached a door, it suddenly opened to reveal someone who he certainly didn't want knowing about him; Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau and a persistent enemy of the _Ghost_ crew. Right now, his attention was focused squarely on the datapad he was consulting. Ezra quickly held out a new one as the agent walked away from his office.

"Excuse me, sir. I have your new datapad. I can leave it on your desk."

"No, I'll take it now."

Kallus took it without even looking at him and kept walking, leaving Ezra free to double back to the office door. Typing in a quick code, he slipped inside just as a pair of stormtroopers came around the corner. Inside, he took a look around and saw that it was the typical office of any high-ranking Imperial; sparse, utilitarian, unfathomably grey. The only exception were two rather odd-looking sculptures made of some unidentifiable black material, but no time to investigate. Ezra made straight for the desk where a laptop computer sat perfectly positioned in the centre. Flipping it open, he typed in a series of commands and then pressed a button. A thin, silver card popped out of the side and he picked it up.

"One decoder, as ordered."

He put it inside his helmet and went back to the door, congratulating himself on his success… until the door opened to reveal Zare standing right outside. Ezra stopped in his tracks, but to his surprise Zare suddenly pushed him back inside and shut the door before removing his helmet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just, erm…"

Suddenly, Zare reached into Ezra's helmet and pulled out the decoder. Ezra amde a grab but missed.

"Figured it would be something like this."

"It's not what you think."

"I think that this has a built-in sensor, which would trigger that."

He pointed to a spot just above the door and Ezra looked to see a small device on the wall, which he guessed was some kind of alarm.

"You try walking out with this, the whole place goes into lockdown which I'm guessing isn't something you wanted to happen."

"Not particularly."

Ezra quickly returned the decoder to the computer and he and Zare quickly left the office. As they made their way back, Zare spoke quietly to him.

"If you want to know why I didn't turn you in, meet me later tonight after lights out in the storeroom."

OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY

The huge blast doors closed for the night, shutting off the Academy completely. Sabine, watching from across the street, felt a twinge of fear in her gut as she prepared to contact Hera.

"Spectre-5 to _Ghost_ , something went wrong. The kid didn't get the intel and he didn't come out."

"Affirmative, Spectre-5. We'll give him one more day."

Up in orbit, Hera shut off communications as Kanan sighed to himself.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"What did you expect? Besides, we can't ignore that kyber shipment. You know what the Empire could do with that crystal."

Kanan grimaced.

"Yeah, nothing good. I remember stories that were told by Master Yoda about the crystals like that; superweapons of awesome and terrible power, with a massive kyber crystal at the heart."

"Well, we'll give Ezra one more day before we storm it by force and take the decoder ourselves. Whatever happens, we can't allow that crystal to fall into the Empire's hands."

IN THE DORM ROOM OF THE ACADEMY

All the other cadets were sleeping soundly, resting for the next day of arduous training. Ezra waited a few minutes before whispering to Zare, who whispered back. Both climbed stealthily out of their bunks, but as Ezra passed the one where Jai was sleeping, he noticed the blanket had come down off his body and pulled it up so that it covered the other boy completely. Jai sighed in his sleep and rolled over, nuzzling the pillow with a smile. For a moment, Ezra was tempted to give him a little kiss on the cheek, but decided at the last moment not to. Instead, he followed Zare out and into the storeroom. Once they had secured the door, Zare turned to face him.

"Why do you need that decoder?"

"My friends need it to stop an Imperial shipment. How did you know about the sensor?"

"My sister, Dhara. She was the star cadet here; she knew the entire compound backwards and forwards."

"So what happened to her?"

Zare crossed his arms.

"Well, they told us that she'd run off, deserted the Academy. I didn't believe it, so I signed up hoping I could find out the truth."

"Well, I need that decoder and it would be useful to have someone on-side who knows their way around."

"What's in it for me?"

"Do you really need a reason to mess with the Empire?"

Zare hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

"No, not really. But I would like that decoder once you're done with it. It would go a long way to finding my sister."

"OK. But we'll need to finish in the top three tomorrow if we want to get back inside Imperial HQ.

"Then let's do it."

THE NEXT DAY

Back at the bottom of the Well, with Aresko and Grint hovering over them, but now they had been issued with blasters. E-11 blaster rifles were the best that Blas-Tech had to offer, offering decent firepower at mid to long-range, but in Ezra's experience they were wasted on these bucketheads who always managed to shoot everything but what they were aiming at. These particular blasters were training ones, on a permanent stun setting, so there would be no nasty accidents, but Ezra still didn't like the idea of an armed Oleg. The cadet had been in a really foul mood since serving Grint the other day and Ezra would bet anything that he'd probably try and take a potshot at them if given the chance. Up above, Aresko was reeling off the challenge.

"Today's assessment will be a little more challenging. You must first shoot the panels necessary in order to climb out."

Grint's thuggish voice began to count down. "Three, two, one!"

Quick as a flash, the cadets were shooting the various panels to get the platforms to deploy. As usual, Ezra and Jai were in the lead with Zare and Oleg on their trail. As one of the other cadets climbed up, Oleg fired on his platform, causing him to fall back to the bottom. Aresko observed this with a touch of satisfaction.

"Oleg seems to have taken your correction to heart, Mr. Grint."

Ezra and Jai were now on the platform closest to the top, but Oleg had pushed Zare further down and was going to beat him. Zare looked up at Ezra.

"I'm not gonna make it!"

Ezra knew what it was he had to do, but he didn't like it. Jai was sweet and cute and a great friend, but he needed Zare to successfully get the decoder. So, with a heavy heart, he made his decision.

"Sorry, Jai."

And he was. It was with an expression of real sorrow that he shoved Jai roughly off the platform and onto one far below. Jai hit it hard, but it was the feeling of shock and betrayal coursing through him that Ezra felt through the Force the most. He turned away so he didn't have to look and climbed up, followed by Oleg and then Zare. Aresko stood before them, looking pleased.

"Cadets, follow Morgan's example. There is no friendship in war, only victory. Victory at any cost. Tomorrow's challenge will push all of you to your limits. The prize will be a training session aboard an Imperial walker."

Ezra was hoping to get away before Jai could accost him, but too late. He found himself looking at the boy who he was pretty sure he had a crush on and who was looking back with an expression of utter incredulity and betrayal.

"Dev, you sabotaged me!"

Ezra tried to keep his voice firm. "I did what I had to do!"

He walked away, but not quickly enough to miss Jai saying in a low voice.

"Good to know."

At lunch, he felt quite sick. Jai wouldn't even look at him; in fact, he sat alone at an empty table in the canteen and went off to the gym so as to avoid him. Zare was sympathetic, but Ezra couldn't help but feel dirty. He had destroyed his friendship with the boy, and possibly more, for the mission and it hurt.

AT IMPERIAL HEADQUARTERS

Ezra and Zare had concocted a plan to get the decoder. Ezra would sneak into the vents through the office next door to Kallus', whilst Zare would distract the agent so Ezra could use the Force to retrieve the decoder. Zare was still not believing that part, but Ezra told him to go along with it. They were hanging around outside the office for about ten minutes before the occupant, Minister Maketh Tua, exited it and set off down the corridor. Quickly entering the office, Ezra clambered up into the vents and through them to the one in Kallus' office. Opening the hatch, he found himself looking down at the agent as he sat at his desk, compiling a report. Kallu barely looked up as the door rang.

"Come."

The door opened and Zare held up a datapad.

"Sir, your Podracer parts have been delivered. If you'll just sign her, I'll bring them up."

Kallus looked up, then stood and walked to the door.

"Obviously, there's been a mistake. What would I want with Podracer parts?"

"Sorry, sir. It says right here; one shipment of Podracer parts for Agent Kallus."

"Well, that can't be right. Who gave you this?"

"A man in a grubby boiler suit. I suppose I should have thought about that but it all looked official and you are a senior officer."

Kallus, consulting the datapad, noticed Leonis sneaking a glance into the office behind him and saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise. Turning, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and dismissed it.

"Well, cadet. Since you are obviously new at this sort of thing, I'll let this little mistake go for now. But be more wary to such tricks in the future."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Kallus went back inside and closed the door, allowing Zare tp dash back into the other office where Ezra was already waiting. He stopped himself from hugging the other boy.

"That was amazing! I know you said Jedi but I saw that decoder float up into the vent and I still can't believe it."

That was when he saw that Ezra's face was grey and his eyes were full of worry and anguish.

"What's wrong?"

FROM EZRA'S POV

The moment Kallus had stood up, Ezra had attuned himself to the Force and focused on the decoder resting inside the laptop. It popped out of the side and then began to float slowly up towards the vent. By the time Kallus had turned around to see what Zare was looking at, the decoder was in Ezra's hand and he was crawling back through the vent to Tua's office. However, as he passed over another office he heard Aresko talking to someone and opened the hatch to see what it was. With a stab of horror, he realised it was a hologram of the Inquisitor.

"As usual, the assessments have proven most illuminating. I believe we have located two cadets, Morgan and Kell, who meet your special criteria, Inquisitor."

The Pau'an smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Excellent, Commandant. Tomorrow, I shall arrive on Lothal to test them myself. If the tests are conclusive, I will take them into custody. Now, you mentioned another Leonis."

"Yes, sir."

"Does he meet the criteria that his sister did?"

"I'm afraid not, Inquisitor."

"No matter."

The hologram cut off and Aresko left the office, but Ezra's fear had just increased tenfold. The Inquisitor chasing him and Kanan was scary enough, but now the sinister alien had set his yellow eyes on Jai. Ezra was not too prideful to admit that the idea of encountering the Inquisitor again terrified him, but he would die before he let any harm come to Jai. Regardless of whether or not the boy reciprocated his feelings or even deigned to talk to him again after the incident in the Well, Jai couldn't be subjected to the Inquisitor. Plus, Zare needed to know about this new information about his sister.

"I just overheard Aresko talking to this Imperial agent called the Inquisitor. Tomorrow, he's coming for me and Jai to take us for some horrible purpose."

"What purpose?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

He'd just realised why he felt Jai's emotions so clearly; the other boy was Force-sensitive as well, a potential Jedi, and if the Inquisitor had shown interest in Zare's sister, that meant she must have been as well.

"There's something else. The Inquisitor mentioned your sister."

Zare was instantly alert.

"What? What about? Where is she?"

"I don't know, but it seems that your sister must have been like me and Jai; people who are attuned to the Force and able to manipulate it as a Jedi or dark-sider."

Zare looked crestfallen for a moment, then something hardened in his expression.

"I'm staying. I have to find her and get her out, but I will help you get Jai out. I can tell that he's important to you, and not just as a friend."

Ezra choked uncomfortably.

"I, I don't know what you mean."

Zare laughed.

"Oh, come on. I could tell the moment you first met him that you liked him. And I think he might like you back."

"Even after I sabotaged him in the Well?!"

Ezra was struggling not to get his hopes up that Jai might like him back. Kanan had warned him that Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments, but it had been a very half-hearted lesson since he himself was quite attached to Hera.

"It might take some convincing but he'll probably be willing to listen if you tell him."

LATER, OUTSIDE THE IMPERIAL ACADEMY

Sabine and Zeb were waiting impatiently in the alley across from the Academy when Chopper came rolling around the corner. Zeb quickly went forward to greet him.

"Did you get the decoder?"

Chopper grunted affirmatively and held out the decoder on one of his manipulator arms, which Sabine took.

"Good. Where's Ezra?"

Chopper made some more noises.

"What do you mean he went back to the Academy?"

Chopper responded by playing a hologram, one of Ezra.

"Listen, guys. I know you're expecting me, but I have to stay at the Academy. There's this cadet there, Jai Kell, who's in danger from the Inquisitor. I need to help him escape, so can you please tell Kanan? Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, attack the Academy tomorrow at noon. Give us some cover to escape."

"The Inquisitor? Has he lost his-"

"You probably think I've lost my mind. And you're probably right, But I can't let Jai get taken by the Inquisitor; formulate your own conclusions for why he's so important to me. Spectre-6 out."

Sabine giggled.

"Sounds like Ezra's found himself a boyfriend!"

Zeb looked at her weirdly.

"Wait, that's a thing?"

"What? They didn't have two boys or two girls in relationships on Lasan?"

"Not really. Eh, who cares as long as this kid is worth it?"

"Plus, it deprives the Empire of one more soldier and you get to beat up some more stormtroopers."

Zeb cracked his knuckles appreciatively.

"Yeah, that's always good!"

ABOARD THE GHOST

Hera and Kanan were waiting anxiously for the transmission when it came through.

"Spectre-5 to _Ghost_ , transmitting hyperspace coordinates. If you hurry, you should still be able to intercept."

Kanan sighed.

"Good work, Spectre-5. And you too, Spectre-6."

"Uh, Spectre-6 isn't with us."

"Wait, what?!"

Before Sabine could reply, the Ghost's hyperdrive had activated and they were spirited lightyears away from Lothal in moments.

"Spectre-5, repeat! Where is Spectre-6?"

"Kanan, we're out of range. But don't worry. I'm sure Ezra's fine."

"I'd like to know why he's not with them."

"All we can do now is finish the mission and get back as soon as possible."

BACK AT THE ACADEMY

Ezra snuck over to Jai's bunk where the boy lay sleeping. Jai had gone to bed early that night, before Ezra had a chance to talk to him, so this was the only option. Zare was already waiting in the storeroom, so he clapped a hand over Jai's mouth. Instantly, the other boy awoke with a startled noise but Ezra shushed him.

"Jai, quiet! I need to talk to you."

Jai's eyes expressed surprise, anger and something else, something unreadable.

"Jai, please! Just trust me!"

After a moment, Jai nodded and Ezra removed his hand before motioning for him to follow. Once they were safely in the storage room, Ezra locked the door and turned to face Jai, who was regarding him with suspicion.

"Look, first off, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know how it must have made you feel and-"

"No, you don't! You have no idea how it makes me feel! I was really starting to like you, Dev, and then you turn around and stab me in the back!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! Sorry that I ruined our friendship and-"

"No, not just friendship! I mean, I was starting to really like you! As in, _like_ like you."

Ezra was speechless for a moment; had Jai actually confessed to liking him in a romantic way rather than as a friend?

"You mean, like as a boyfriend?"

Jai wasn't looking at him, but his head nodded.

"Yeah. I thought we had a connection, but now I see it was just so you could upstage me, make me soft and trusting."

Jai's voice was breaking; evidently, he was really conflicted.

"No, Jai! That's not it at all! I like you too, and I mean really like you. I just never thought you'd feel the same way."

Jai's head shot up and he looked right at Ezra.

"Really? Then why did you sabotage me?"

Zare, who had remained silent so far, answered.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Jai. We both needed to get into Imperial HQ, but Oleg was going to beat me so Dev did the only thing he could."

Jai looked confusedly fro one to the other.

"Why?"

Ezra sighed.

"Because I'm a rebel. I needed this decoder kept in the HQ and I needed Zare's help to get it."

"You're a rebel? A traitor?!"

Ezra flared up.

"Traitor? That's easy for you to say! The Empire took away my parents when I was seven, alright! They took them away and left me alone on the streets to die because my parents dared to speak out against their oppression on Lothal! To this day, I don't even know what happened or where they are! People don't rebel for no reason!"

Jai, too, was getting riled up.

"Oh, yeah? Well, so what if this Inquisitor is interested in me?! Maybe that's a good thing! I get trained by him, get a top rank in the Empire and deal with corruptions and rebels and-"

He was suddenly cut of by Zare's quiet but intense voice.

"Do you have a family, Kell?"

Jai looked at him, obviously wrong-footed.

"Umm, it's just me and my mother. My dad died a couple years back and so I'm all she's got."

"Well, my sister was the star cadet here and she met this same 'special criteria' that you did. Right after that, she disappeared without warning and Dev here found out that it was the Inquisitor who took her. And he'll do the same to you if you stay, and dear old mum will get fed some story about you running off or getting killed in an accident and then who will she have?"

A painful silence met these words. Jai had turned whiter than his uniform and his eyes were moist. After a few moments, he spoke.

"All right. But why is the Inquisitor only interested in me and your sister?"

"Because you're like me, Jai. You're Force-sensitive, someone who if they are trained correctly can become a Jedi later in life."

Jai's ears pricked up.

"A Jedi? But I thought the Jedi were extinct!"

"Not all of them. I'm training to be one; you could, too."

Jai thought long and hard, then came to a decision.

"Become a Jedi? With you?"

Ezra nodded.

"If you're up for it."

Jai smiled.

"Okay. But assuming this plan works, we've also got to get my mother out of here."

"I'm sure we can manage that."

Zare cleared his throat.

"If I might interrupt, what exactly is the plan?"

Ezra coughed awkwardly.

"Erm, yes! Ahem! The plan is simple; we're gonna be on that walker, which means all three of us have to win tomorrow's challenge."

Zare nodded sagely.

"Well, then. Best get back to bed, or else we'll be too tired."

Without further ado, Zare left the room. Jai and Ezra lingered behind, however.

"You know, I really am sorry about pushing you. It was necessary, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

Jai nodded.

"I know."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Jai regarded him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, there is one thing."

With that, he leaned in and kissed Ezra gently on the cheek. Ezra brushed the place where Jai's lips had touched his skin, then placed one of his own on Jai's cheek.

"I meant on the mouth!"

Ezra then wrapped his arm around Jai's waist, drew him in closer and kissed him full on the mouth. Jai moaned a little and raised his hand to gently stroke Ezra's face, his eyes closed. Ezra placed his other hand behind Jai's head and pulled him in so that their embrace was as close as possible. They kissed for about twenty seconds before breaking the liplock, panting slightly. Jai wiped his mouth.

"Wow! You're a great kisser, Dev!"

Ezra smiled.

"Thanks, you too. And my name isn't Dev Morgan; it's Ezra Bridger."

Jai stared, then smiled.

"Well then, Ezra Bridger, will you do me the honour of being your boyfriend?"

"Only if you agree to be mine."

"Deal."

They sealed it with another long kiss, then made their way back to the bunks. Zare was already sleeping, so with a small twinge of regret they each got into their own bunks and settled down for a rest. Before he went to sleep, however, Ezra sent a small thought through the Force into Jai's mind.

"I love you, Jai Kell."

He felt Jai's heart soar and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was indeed the most gruelling challenge they had ever endured at the Academy, as well as the cruellest. But, they were keeping pace and were set to reach the top first. Jai ducked and dived around one oncoming platform and then up onto the one above it. Oleg, stuck in the middle, suddenly raised his blaster and pointed it at Jai. Ezra, both seeing this and sensing it with the Force, leapt down off his platform.

"Jai, look out!"

Ezra landed just as Oleg fired and the stun bolt instead struck him in the left shoulder. Stun bolts might not be lethal, but they stung like buggery and hit hard to boot and Ezra grunted in pain as he fell to a platform far below. Jai looked down in concern.

"Dev!"

"Keep going, I'll be fine!"

Reluctantly, Jai obliged. To his fury, he saw Oleg reach the top first with Zare hot on his heels and for a moment was tempted to put a bolt right in the cheating n'wah's back but decided not to and flung himself up in time to be greeted by Aresko and Grint.

"Well, well. Cadets Leonis, Kell and Oleg win the day and the prize."

He gestured impressively behind him towards an Imperial All-Terrain Defense Pod walker, fresh off the assembly line. It looked a little ridiculous, but the ball turret placed on its chin discouraged any laughter once it started firing. Jai muttered nervously to Ezra, who had just joined them.

"You were supposed to be on the walker with us. Now what?"

"Just stick to the plan, OK? I'll find another way on board."

ABOARD THE GHOST, IN HYPERSPACE

Kanan slumped in the co-pilot's chair and heaved a sigh of relief. That had been a close call, but they had managed it. The destruction of the kyber crystal saddened him, though; even if it had been intended for an Imperial superweapon, the crystals were attuned deeply to the light side and he had heard it scream as it exploded, though he could also have sworn he heard a whispered expression of gratitude. Perhaps the crystal had preferred its destruction to being used for evil purposes. Now, to get back and see just why Ezra wasn't with the others.

"If he's dead, I swear I'll never forgive myself. If not, I'll kill him myself."

Hera looked at him.

"Interesting reasoning."

ON LOTHAL, AT THE ACADEMY

Chopper, still in disguise, rolled through the plaza in front of the Academy and past a parked AT-DP walker. As he did so, one of his manipulator arms tossed a thermal charge onto the walker's leg, where it stuck and began buzzing. Meanwhile, Ezra was standing with the other cadets who had lost watching the walker that Jai, Zare and Oleg had got into. Inside it, Jai sealed the hatch and went over to where Zare was chatting to the driver.

"So these move the walker and those fire the cannons. But what about these?"

"Gyroscopics. Here, I'll show you."

The driver flicked some switches, not noticing Zare's hand removing his blaster rifle from the holster next to his chair and surreptitiously passing it to Jai. Outside, Ezra glanced at Chopper who flashed his torch eye twice to indicate readiness. Ezra nodded… and the charge on the parked walker detonated with an explosive boom, mixed with the creaking and groaning of metal as the walker crashed to the ground. Grint was the first to react.

"We're under attack!"

Inside the walker, the driver's head shot up at the noise.

"What was that?"

"My signal."

With those words, Jai raised the pilfered blaster and fired. A ring of bluish-white energy shot out and hit the driver, who keeled over motionless. Oleg, seated at the rear, leapt up out of his seat.

"What are you doing?!"

Jai shot him too, at point-blank range, and Oleg fell back with a dull thunk.

"That's for shooting my boyfriend!"

Zare looked over his shoulder at him from the driver's seat.

"Pity. I wanted to do that."

"Too slow. Now let's go!"

Outside the walker, Aresko had taken charge. Alarms were blaring throughout the building as he yelled into his comlink.

"We are under attack, repeat, under attack! Lower the blast doors!"

The heavy blast doors began to descend almost at once, which Jai saw with a stab of horror.

"Look! Do something!"

Zare punched the fire button and the ball turret opened fire; several of the blasts struck the door itself, but one slammed into the back of another walker which collapsed in smoke and flames. Aresko and Grint noticed this at once.

"Commandant! Whoever's controlling that walker is part of the attack!"

"This is LRC-01. A rogue walker is loose in the Academy! Advance and destroy!"

Ezra had been watching with satisfaction, resisting the urge to cheer whilst waiting for the opportune moment to go for the walker, but a shard of ice pierced his heart as he saw an Imperial transport move into position and begin firing its dual cannons at the approaching walker. One shot struck the cannon, disabling it. Inside, Jai took note of the situation.

"Our guns are disabled! Go!"

Zare pushed the walker into maximum speed even as more heavy blaster bolts slammed into it. Ezra, sensing Jai's fear, abandoned all restraint and pelted alongside the walker as it made for the rapidly closing doors. Climbing up a set of portable steps, he made a flying leap for the walker as it passed and managed to grab onto its leg before pulling himself up onto the top. Aresko, seeing this, pointed it out.

"Look! Morgan's attempting to fight off the insurgents single-handed!"

Ezra clawed at the hatch in an attempt to open it whilst also holding on for dear life. The transport, evidently deciding to disable rather than destroy, fired upon the walker's feet and the right axle broke, sending it toppling to the ground with a loud crash. Ezra was flung off the top and landed painfully on his back as the walker came to rest just under the blast doors, blocking it. Ezra looked up to see a stormtrooper squad pointing their blasters at him and raised his hands in surrender. Suddenly, the trooper holding him at gunpoint was struck in the back from behind with a blaster bolt and fell. His fellows glanced around for the source of the shot when a second went down. Across the street, Zeb stood up from his position on top of a building where he had been providing the sniper support. Two troopers prepared to fire on him, but suddenly Sabine leapt from atop the empty transport and knocked one down with an expertly-delivered kick to the faceplate. The last one turned in surprise, but no-one outdraws a Mandalorian and he went down as well. Ezra groaned as he was helped up.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, kid."

Another stormtrooper came out from behind the transport, but screamed and fell as he was hit by a powerful electric bolt courtesy of Chopper, who waved. Ezra chuckled, but his attention was caught by a banging sound coming from the walker.

"Help me! We've gotta get them out!

Sabine wrenched the hatch open and helped out Zare, but Jai leapt out and caught Ezra in a hug, which he reciprocated.

"You and your damn plans! You nearly got me killed!"

Sabine chuckled.

"If you're gonna be with Ezra, better get used to it."

Zeb arrived in a speeder, which Chopper immediately hopped into..

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here.!"

Zare held Jai back.

"Wait, give me that blaster."

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying."

Ezra and Jai looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"It's the only way I'll ever find my sister."

Sabine pointed behind him, where Aresko and Grint were running towards them with a squad of troopers.

"We've got bucketheads inbound!"

Ezra and Jai both gave their friend a quick nod and leapt into the speeder just as the Imperials reached the doors. Keeping up appearances, Zare flipped the blaster from stun to normal and fired after the fleeing speeder, purposefully missing of course. The speeder was long gone by the time Aresko and Grint reached him but he hid a satisfied smile.

ELSEWHERE

Zare's covering fire helped, but Ezra made a note to chew him out when one bolt sang a bit too close to his left ear for his tastes. Soon, they were away from the Academy when Jai suddenly yelled for them to turn.

"We've gotta get my mother, before the Empire goes for her!"

"Where is she?"

"Turn left here!"

They found themselves outside a small, nondescript apartment building, like so many others put up by the Empire. Once the speeder had halted, Jai leapt out and ran inside with Ezra hot on his heels. Zeb muttered to Sabine.

"So that's the kid Ezra likes, is it? Not much to look at."

"By human standards, he kinda cute. What is he by Lasat standards?"

"Plain, bordering on boring. No facial hair, for starters."

"Oh, and suddenly that's important?!"

"Hey, in my culture, facial hair is very important! Do you know how many times I was propositioned because of my sideburns alone?"

"No, because you never talk about yourself. And because I don't want to know, anyway."

Meanwhile, inside the apartment building, Jai had run up four flights of stairs without breaking stride and screeched to a halt outside a door at the far end of the corridor. Ezra, panting and clutching a stitch, halted as well.

"Wow, you can really move!"

"My mother's in danger. I'd move faster if it weren't stairs."

"Makes sense."

Jai pressed a button and the door opened. They rushed inside, into a modest but homely setting. It reminded him of the _Ghost_ , almost; the atmosphere was friendly. Jai looked around, then called out.

"Mum! Mum, are you here?!"

A noise from the next room, then a voice.

"Jai? Son, is that you?"

A woman emerged from what was probably a kitchen, wiping off her hands and blinking a little. She was a small woman, probably no more than four feet tall, but she had the same eyes and hair as her son. These were wide with surprise, but delight took over as she reached over and hugged Jai.

"What are you doing here? You should have told me you were coming, I'd have prepared something. You look very thin; are they feeding you enough?"

Ezra chuckled, but with a hint of wistfulness for his own mother.

"And who is this strapping young man?"

She was watching him appraisingly.

"Mum, this is Ezra. Ezra, this is my mother, Ursa Kell."

Ursa walked up to him and pulled his face down to her level, studying him. He shot a look at Jai over her shoulder, but the other boy shrugged.

"Well, you certainly have an eye for the handsome ones, Jai. But is this one trustworthy?"

"Yes, Mum. In fact, that's why I'm here."

Ezra opened his mouth to ask but Jai cut him off.

"Ezra saved my life, Mum. The Empire found out that I'm special, something they're looking for, and they were gonna take me away from you forever. But he found out and helped me, now we've gotta get out of here."

Ursa looked at her son, then stood up.

"Then let's go. I just got back from shopping and there's just a few things to grab."

She bustled into the kitchen and returned with a large bag of food, which she shoved into Jai's arms before heading into another room. Ezra shot Jai an incredulous look.

"I thought it best to have you see her in person. It's her way of coping with my dad's death."

Ursa returned with two suitcases, small ones which probably contained essentials and precious memories. She looked severely at Ezra.

"Just so you know, you break my boy's heart and I'll hunt you down like a Loth-rat. Got it, sweetie?"

Ezra stared at her, then nodded dumbly. Jai covered his eyes, then hefted the supplies in his arms and followed his mother out of the apartment. As they ventured down the stairs, Ezra sidled up to Jai.

"Explain that last hunting thing."

Jai looked at him apologetically.

"She knows I'm gay; it's just that I had a boyfriend before I joined the Academy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his name was Travis and he was about two years older than me. I was thirteen at the time and I thought it was love; I, at least, loved him. Then he turned around and broke my heart by revealing he wasn't gay, but leading me on. He and his girlfriend hated gays and delighted in seducing those of the same gender then crushing them with the revelation. I was…"

Jai looked reluctant to say anything further, but he pressed on.

"This wasn't long after my dad died and I was still tender over the loss. Coupled with this, I considered suicide. I was just so inconsolable."

Ezra placed a comforting hand on Jai's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jai. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Kiss it better?"

They kissed, briefly, then walked through the lobby and out into the street where Sabine and Zeb were helping Ursa to load everything on board the speeder. Once that was done, they climbed in and the speeder zoomed out of the city, leaving it far behind. They sped on for about ten minutes, then stopped at a clearing in the grasslands where the _Ghost_ was waiting for them. Her and Kanan stepped out as they disembarked and introductions were quickly made.

"Hera, Kanan, this is Jai Kell and his mother, Ursa. The Empire's after them, so I told them they could stay with us."

Hera looked unsure.

"We'll be a bit cramped."

"Well, I'm moving in with Kanan. Two human, hormone-crazed boys is too much for me!"

Barring Zeb's declaration over Kanan's protests, it went well. Ursa quickly ingratiated herself by preparing a mouthwatering nerf stew with just a hint of jogan blossom. They ate it with gusto whilst the sky overhead turned from dusky pink and purple to midnight blue. While Jai jabbered with Sabine and Hera, Kanan pulled Ezra to one side.

"I can sense that he's strong in the Force, like you. But I don't know about keeping him around."

"If it's to do with the whole attachment issue, you've got Hera."

"It's not that. I can barely teach you, let alone another. It might not work out as well as you hope."

Ezra nodded.

"I know. But we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Kanan looked over to where Hera was laughing with Ursa and Jai was entertaining Sabine with a joke.

"Well, at least they've taken to the family."

"We are family."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ezra closed the doors of the cabin that now belonged to him and Jai and locked them. Ursa was putting up with Hera, with whom she had become fast friends, and Zeb was now sharing with Kanan. Jai was looking around the sparse quarters with an odd expression.

"What's that smell?"

Ezra chuckled.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Zeb's species are a bit…..pungent."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Jai sat down on the lower bunk, looking up at him.

"So, I'm a fugitive now."

"Yep."

"Well, at least I'm with you."

"That is a pro."

"And the opportunity to be a Jedi doesn't come along every day."

"Nope."

"So, I guess it's an improvement."

"If you say so."

Jai snorted.

"You're a hopeless conversationalist."

"Well, how about I use my mouth for something better?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ezra walked over to the bunk and gently pushed Jia down so that he lay on his back staring up at him, somewhat apprehensively. Ezra smirked a little before joining their lips together in a tender and loving kiss. Jai reached up to pull his new boyfriend in closer and deepened the kiss. Soon, he felt himself growing hard and lowered one hand to his groin; he and Travis had never been that intimate, but he knew more than he felt he should about sex. Strangely, Ezra himself wasn't hard even though he himself was moaning as they made out and Jai broke the liplock to point that out.

"Well, this Imperial cadet uniform is a real turn-off, even if they show off your body so well."

Jai smirked.

"Then let's get out of them, shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Pulling themselves upright, they pulled off their boots and kicked them to one side. Jai then began to unbutton his shirt and Ezra matched him button by button. When they had fully unbuttoned them, Jai took the lead by sliding Ezra's shirt off him as his boyfriend did the same to him. Both ran their eyes appraisingly over the other's bare torso, then hands reached for the trouser buckles. Ezra's nimble fingers, credited to his years as a pickpocket, worked their magic in two seconds flat and Jai's trousers descended to his ankles where he stepped out of them. Ezra's fell a moment later, leaving them in only their grey, standard issue Imperial cadet boxers. They kissed again, their fingers ghosting around their waistbands, then stopped. Jai nodded mutely and together they pulled each other's boxers down.

"Wow!"

Indeed. Both of them were quite fit and agile, with a fair amount of muscle and strong arms and legs. However, it was their endowments that had them shocked; both were almost exactly identical, except Ezra's had a bit more girth and Jai's was longer. Before he could do anything, he found himself being pushed backwards onto the bunk by Ezra, who placed a finger on his lips when he tried to speak.

"Ssssh. Just lie back and enjoy it."

And without further ado, he put his mouth on Jai's cock and began to suck. Jai gasped out loudly and arched his back in pleasure; the feeling of Ezra's warm mouth on his dick was indescribable! He'd never felt anything like it! Ezra ran his tongue slowly up and down the length of Jai's shaft, licking it gently and probing it where he knew it would please his lover the most. Jai, for his part, was writhing and almost screaming in absolute ecstasy, sweat pouring off him in rivulets and his hands clenched into fists which were stuffed in his mouth to muffle the noises. He wasn't sure how long they did this for, but it seemed like a lifetime before he felt a familiar heat pooling in his groin and gasped this out to Ezra, who put a finger on his lips as he pulled away from him.

"Just let it happen and enjoy the ride."

A few more minutes of expert sukcing, and Jai's resistance crumbled. With a groan muffled by the hand over his mouth, he came four times into Ezra's mouth and he was surprised at how easily and eagerly the other boy swallowed it; none was left behind. Ezra withdrew his mouth and smacked his lips.

"Yep, yours is certainly the best I've ever tasted!"

Jai looked at him.

"This isn't the first time you've sucked somebody off, is it?"

Ezra looked ashamed.

"No, though this is the first time I've done it to someone I love. When I lived on the streets, sometimes I'd do this for food or credits. Usually it was offworlders, but once in awhile there came along an Imperial officer or the like who paid well. I'm not proud of it, but I did it to survive."

Jai looked unsure for a moment, then kissed him.

"Now, let me soothe your pain."

He stood up and let Ezra take his place on the bed, where he took a moment to run his eyes across his naked body before kneeling between Ezra's spread thighs and teasing his cockhead with a gentle kiss. He looked up at Ezra, whose eyes sparkled with lust, then without warning stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Ezra groaned, his hands running through Jai's brunette hair and gripping hard. Jai's skill with his mouth wasn't as good as his, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and improvisation. Whereas Ezra's had been rather fast-paced, Jai took it slow and savoured every inch. Ezra hooked his legs around Jai's back and pushed his head into his groin, moaning and swearing. His climax took longer, but it was just as rewarding and Jai was hard-put to swallow it all. But, swallow it he did, and in a rush of lust planted his cum-ringed lips onto Ezra's. The blue-haired teen grunted in surprise, then kissed back with a fervour. Naked and spent, they lay side by side on the bunk, which was larger than most so they could comfortably fit. Ezra played with one of Jai's nipples whilst the other boy nibbled on his ear.

"So, does this mean I'm one of you now? A rebel?"

"Yep. Welcome to the family."

They kissed, then Ezra raised his hand and a blanket lifted itself into the air from a corner and floated over to the bunk before settling down on top of them. Jai laughed.

"When do I get to do that?"

"Technically, you can right now. You just need to learn how to unlock it."

Jai looked thoughtful, then closed his eyes and concentrated. The blanket twitched, then tucked itself in tighter to their bodies. Ezra was stunned, but proud.

"Wow. You grasped it faster than I did."

"So this is the first time I've beaten you at something!"

Ezra snorted.

"Just this once. Now let's see you beat me at getting some sleep."

They cuddled in closer to each other and soon, the tiredness overcame them. The doors were locked so they didn't need to worry about any interruptions or unexpected entrances. They were happy and content. Down the corridor, in the main area, Ursa was having tea with Hera and Kanan before bed.

"So, you are a Jedi, Mr. Jarrus?"

"Yes. I am a Jedi, or at least by today's standards. I never completed my formal training to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight."

"And yet you not only are training Ezra but my son? The Force does seem to enjoy testing us."

"Quite. But it's not just that. The Jedi are the galaxy's only hope when it comes to the Force; without us, there will only ever be darkness."

Ursa looked down into her mug, a closed expression on her face.

"I always knew he was special, you know. Even when he was younger, he could just tell or do things he shouldn't have. Like when I lost my favourite thimble and he told me it was behind the sofa and lo and behold, there it was. He could just tell these things and he didn't know why. Neither did I."

Kanan laughed.

"Well, we might have to find him his own master, the Force willing. I don't know any other Jedi who escaped Order 66 but if we run across any, perhaps Jai can learn from them."

"And until then, it's you who will be teaching him?"

"Yes, to the best of my abilities."

"Well, as you Jedi are known to say; May the Force be with us."

Hera raised her mug.

"Amen to that."

They finished their tea and went to their cabins. Inside Kanan's, Zeb was already asleep but Kanan paused opposite Ezra's door to consider the two boys inside. So young, and yet so much placed upon them. As he prepared for a night's rest, he reflected on how those two boys, and perhaps hundreds of other children across the galaxy like them, were what he was at that age.

Hope.

The Hope of the Force.

THE END


End file.
